Tsui Taiken
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: Everyone was gone. With a merge of souls with the tailed beasts, Haruno Sakura went back in time to stop the death of Konoha.
1. Going Back In Time

This is my third fic... I am soooo excited... enjoy! Oh, I might do some stuff regarding natural energy, not the same, but similiar, if you do not understand, check out my other story, Changeling, there's an explanation there somewhere, or you can p.m me. :))

Also, I made alot of the stuff up...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

NO! NO! They were all dead... Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... she sobbed, tears rolled down her cheeks... all because of Sasuke... that baka... now he was dead too...

Madara... Uchiha Madara... Because of him... that greedy man... he couldn't control the tailed beasts... what was she to do? Everyone she knew was dead... Ino, Tsunade-sama... Shizune... Hinata, Kiba, Shino... all of them... Gaara... Neji, Tenten... Lee...

She was alone now... even Madara was dead. The only thing in Konoha left was her... nothing left... the Inuzuka clan was gone...

She was puzzled though... she was in front of the tailed beasts though... why had they not killed her.. stranger yet... why had their burning chakra not hurt her?

The tailed beasts approached her and the Kyuubi spoke, "You are special, Haruno Sakura, we cannot hurt you, you cannot hurt us... everyone is dead... it is foolish... we have none to kill... we may ravage theother villages... but for what... there is no need... pity we just keep killing everyone... that blonde brat is gone too..."

She just kept her head down... there was a jutsu she could do... but she needed their permission... she could seal their essence witin her and go back in time to prevent all this. But, she had a question...

"A-ano.." When she poke, all their attention was on her, "why did you terrorize us? And, how did you become... and.. why do you say all this now when you have already terrorized us?"

"We are made from the beginning, we are the very secret of the ninja world, the very air... the very energy... yet, our secret was found, by a man far older than Madara... he learned to control us... then... you people were mad... the aftermath of our energies... soon after, the people who had but could not use chakra... we are th elements... yet we were controlled... by that man... Madara found out about that secret... and he controlled us... the roots of out mind... and so, once we have one what he wishes... we are no longer controlle, but when we were captued once again"

Her eyes widened...

"And he controlled us non-stop, until we pushed our energies together... and killed him, we went on a rampage, and now, special girl, there is only you and us, you cannot die, and you may find out about our secret and destroy us. We do not want that. We will impart what we know and the secret to you willingly, but you must go back in time and seal our spirits in you. We will still be in our respective hosts, but out very souls shall be in you, not a binding jutsu, but a mutual bond that shall merge our spirits together, something like that inner you have, and we shall help when necessary."

"So, you... wait, how did you know..."

"We knkow many things, but do know, that everything you have will be more enhanced. This is not you being a host, it is two spirits merging together into one body. Understand? We do this so that, if this happens again, well, this shall be prevented. The Uchiha massacre will happen... we cannot go that far back in time... well, we can, but it will be wise not to. But, once this has happened...I will still rampage Konoha, sort of, and although Minato will still die, the Uchiha's will be more trusted, and the Uchiha massacre may happen a little later. Like, perhaps... when you are eight? You will have a llittle recollection of it. Be prepared, because many things will change."

"Yes, I-I will, I am ready.. how will this happen?"

"Let us initiate it, we will connect, and then, rely on feeling alone."

The tailed beasts energies began to glow and surround her, she accepted it, and she began to feel their energies, and something else come into her being. She felt inner 'invite' them in, slowly, their energies began to merge, slowly, until, all of a sudden, mountains of knowledge and experience were pushed into her soul. She was shocked. She had to do a jutsu, to reverse the very world. Okay, still merging, and almost finished, she began the jutsu, well, not really a jutsu, it was like, sending some sort of energy through her mouth and body to change everything.

" _**Watashi wa kono hidoi kukyō o yawarageru tame ni machigatta, migi ni modoru ni wa, dengen no ningen ga watashi o tasukete jikan no hijō ni shio o henkō shimasu**_." They repeated together.

She felt a bolt of energy flow through her. She felt the world changing, she was connected, the elements circled her, pulling her into the air, light flowed tgrough her, she was dissloving and reappearing non-stop, smaller each time, and with a burst of light, she fainted.

When she woke up, she was in her room and it was morning. She looked at her calender, she was twelve again... and it was the day she graduated from Konoha Ninja Academy.


	2. Survival Test : Again

I hope you all like it... I'm so excited to write the whole story! If you all have any ideas, do tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

She got up and went to the mirror. She looked back at her thirteen year old self. Tears rolled down her cheeks, they were still alive, she could prevent their deaths. And mother... se would not let her die again.

Removing her pajamas, she blushed when she noticed that her breasts were bigger... that's odd... they were never this big...

**Sakura...**

Eh... oh... right... tailed beasts...

**You are ahem, enhanced, because we are here and, we have merged, so, you will be a little different. This is the first time anything of this sort has happend, so be careful.**

_H-hai! _

**_SAKURA! I missed you! So now we have Kyuubi-chan and his pals with us._**

_Inner, shh, be polite..._

**It is alright, we must get used to you after all... ah, we must remind you, you now have more than nine chakra types mixed with you and you might have more than just the use of one element. Keep a low profile. As it is, you had a special chkara, because no one has perfect chakra control. And your hair... this is all because you hve a very special type of chakra.**

_Okay._

She continued undressing. Thinking of tying her hair up... she wondered whether it would be too much trouble.. when she noticed something...

There was a special energy in her.. and her eyes were flecked with a shimmering colour. It would change colour whenever she blinked. Hmm... I wonder whether I can control my hair...

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on pouring chakra into her hair only to notice she did not have to... there was already energy there... okay...

Concentraing somemore, she pushed and pulled her pink strands until they formed a ponytail. She opened her eyes... and let go, say... it did not fall apart... interesting... could it be sharp?

She tried to sharpen it and placed a finger there, ouch... okay, sharp! Her finger was bleeding... hmm, better experiment later, have to get to the academy.

She pulled on a lime green sportsbra and a chakra enhanced mesh top that had three quarter sleeves. On top of that, she wore a fitting red vest that revealed her upper chest. She kept her underwear on and wore black spandex short shorts with a knee-length black skirt lined with red. It had mesh lining, hip high slits and a black sash around the skirt that went up to her vest and was tied at her waist. There was an elastic around the hips where the sash was. She hid many weapons in her skirt and sash.

Pleased with her appearance,she pulled on some ankle boots and went out of the room. Mother was still asleep. She smiled. Casting a protective genjutsu over the house, she walked out of the house and onto the streets.

* * *

><p>She walked into the classroom, and then she saw him. Uchiha Sasuke. The man, now boy who had caused the death of Konoha, who had died, who had broken her heart, whom she now detested, whom she no longer loved.<p>

"SAKURAAA!" Ino, she smiled, they had resolved their rivalry... and then, she was killed... she was alive now... that was all that mattered.

"I got here before you! I'm better than you! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

She hugged a startled Ino, "Hai Ino, you can have him, i'm so happy to see you!"

Poor Ino was so bug-eyed it was shocking.

"N-nani? You don't love Sasuke-kun anymore? Y-you mean... y-y-y-you... OH MY GOD! SAKURA! I LOVE YOU!"

Now Ino was squashing her.

Heheh... she hugged back, "Love you too Ino."

"Okay, since you're being so nice, you can sit with Sasuke-kun okay? I hope that we'll be in the same team... so EXCITED!"

Ino went back to her seat and pushed her into the seat beside Sasuke. Damn... she felt like slapping him... ughh... ignore... IGNORE!

* * *

><p>Sasuke was surprised. Sakura. Fangirl Sakura, said, she did NOT like him... She was beside him, and was not facing him...<p>

And there was a murderous chakra coming from her. And then... The mother of all knuckleheaded ninjas came in. NARUTO!

He ran over to Sakura all the while shouting "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

* * *

><p>Ohh... NARUTO! She missed him so much. Tears nearly came to her eyes.<p>

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto-kun"

And she hugged him. Really tight. And everyone's jaw dropped. Sakura was hugging Naruto.

And poor Naruto was blushing like crazy.

"S-sakura-chan... Y-you... um... hehe..." And he hugged her back.

She was so so so happy to see him. She had nearly died of unhappiness when she had seen him die by the hands of akatsuki.

She let go of him and looked at him. Tanned skin with blue eyes. he was like a brother... a friend...

"Naruto," she said, nearly being overcome with emotion.

"Hmm... S-Sakura-chan... Y-you..."

"I'm so happy to see you," she continued. Smiling all the while.

And then she said to the class "Okay, as of now, I am no longer in Sasuke's fanclub and no one is to hurt Naruto-kun okay?"

All the girls went slack-jawed. As for Sasuke, his eye just twitched.

Everyone went quiet went Iruka came in.

"IRUKA-SENSEI"

Everyone jumped when Sakura shouted his name. Even more so when she ran down and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura-san... a-ano... um, is everything alright?"

She giggled. He was blushing. "Iruka-sensei, nothing is wrong, I am just happy to see you." She smiled.

She was so, so, so happy to see him. Iruka had died because of her. She had been healing someone, when someone blasted her with a lightning jutsu. Or he had tried, because Iruka hd jumped in front of her. When she trned around... she saw Sasuke. Sasuke was staring back at her emotionlessly.

She walked back to her seat. Not very pleased to see Sasuke. Her feelings were mixed. Happiness to see Sasuke again, anger at his betrayal, coolness to her feelings towards him, elation to be able to change what had happened. She would have to prevent Orochimaru from biting Sasuke. Then if Sasuke didn't go to him for power, that was one less awful person to kill Konoha.

* * *

><p>It was time for the teams. She didn't really care. However, when Ino made a fuss, she just said, "Ironic huh... I feel like crying now."<p>

She didn't even respond when Naruto made a fuss. She just bumped his head and told him to quiet down.

When they were the last ones left. She made no movement to stop Naruto from placing the blackboard eraser at the door. But when Kakashi came, and the blackboard eraser fell on Kakashi's head. She fell off the table laughing. Kakashi looked at her with a puzzled look.

"S-sorry... b-but... g-hahaha- HAHAHAH... Jounin... haha...*wheeze* hahahaha!" She nearly died when he gave her a what-the-hell-but-is-seriously-subdued look at her. She just smiled back.

And when he said that his first impression of them was that we didn't like them.. she jumped over to him and hugged him saying, "I love you too Kakashi-sensei!".

Poor Naruto fell over when she said that and Sasuke's eye twitched somemore.

When they were introducing themselves, all she had done was raise an eyebrow. Hmm... and she decided to mess with them a little.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like the little orange book in your pocket and I have the whole series, I like messing with people, dango and sleeping in. I don't like what you said, I don't like Sasuke, Naruto is awesome, I don't like perverts and I enjoy training. My ambition is..hmmm, well... I plan on killing an Uchiha and destroying his minions" And she smiled at Sasuke when she said that.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose. Hmm... interesting... and the chakra that she has... very, very interesting.

So, all she had to do was come tomorow in the early morning. And not eat breakfast. She smiled, she was going to come an hour later, sleep in and eat a nice big breakfast.

* * *

><p>The next day, she came five minutes before Kakashi and smiled when she saw an annoyed Sasuke and a puzzled Naruto.<p>

"Sakura-Chan, why are you so late?"

"Naruto-kun, I wasn't late, you guys were just too early."

"Datte datte, we were supposed to meet at -"

"Hai, hai, but Kakashi-sensei was so late yesterday... I figured he would be late today.''

And just as she was finished with what she had said, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

His eyes narrowed a little, "Sakura... you were late..."

"Kaka-sensei, how can I be late when you were later than me? As the saying goes... If the teacher is early, the student is late, if the student is early, the teacher is on time." And she gave him an innocent smile.

* * *

><p>She was in a bush and her chakra was completely masked. Sasuke was somewhere in a tree and Naruto was tied up in another tree. Typical... hmm...<p>

She was going to have fun. Creating twenty clones, she had all of them grab worms and insects. Then with lightning speed, she threw them at him. When his eyes widened at the worms and insects on his body, she darted in, grabbed his book and, jumping back about ten feet, she smirked.

"Kaka-sensei... do you want your book back?"

His eyes widened. Oh no! She took it... how? Those worms were a distraction... oh dear... She tucked the book into her sash and thenshe turned to face him.

"Lets spar... shall we?'"

And she got into her fighting stance. Weight balanced equally on both legs. Left leg out and right leg out on the other side. Her knees were bent and her right arm was facing Kakashi and was balled up in a fist. Her left hand was facing inwards, towards her and her palm was open.

They both stood still. Waiting for the other to start. Obviously, Kakashi wasn't going to make the first move. And neither was she. She smiled. She had the perfect idea of what to do. She had read the whole series of Icha Icha paradise. Every single one. She had memorised them and had used the... well most of them... she had used them on a few men. Neji... Gaara... Kotetsu... Izumo... Genma... and occasionally a few men she had to kill when they were hot... But back to where they were, she decided, that to get Kakashi to fight her... she needed to provoke him.

She moved from her fighting stance. She stood up straight and spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, since you are not going to fight... let us talk... are you small? Oh... and Icha Icha paradise is amazing."

Having caught him by surprise, she watched as his eyes narrowed and said "What's it to you?"

"Eheh... I need to know... it is important... but... if you don't want to say... mmm... it's hot out here.."

She undid her sash, with the book tied to it, and undid her top. Smirking when she saw Kakashi eye her. She pulled it off revealing her bra, and her B-cup almost C-cup bustline. Also, showing of her ceavage, she inwardly smirked when she noticed Kakashi blush.

She sat down, and began reading, all the while pushing her breasts together. Making Kakashi eye her.

"Ne... Kaka-sensei..." She tried making her voice more... alluring. It worked.. he was going google-eyed.

"MMmmm...?"

"How far have you read hmm...?"

"Chapter three... heehhh...mmmmm..."

"Oh... okay... Do you know what happened next?"

"No... why..."

"Ohh... you know... at the ending... the two of them have fantastic makeup sex.."

His eyes widened as she smiled.

"Hmm... what was his name again? Ah... Hamori and... Tazuki... yes... they go to this waterfall place... and her skin has gotten even whiter," She opened the book to the ending.

"Aahhh... and her skin is so white too... ohh... ther is almost no hair there... hmm..."

She pulled at her pants a little and looked at her underwear... just to play with his mind. His eyes widened even more.

"Neh... ohh... oh my god... did you know that when he pulls her up and uses the -" she was suddenly stopped when he came at her. She jumped away while putting on her top and keeping the book.

"Heheh, someone is impatient... so... are you going to fight... or would you like me to read it..?"

He was amused... but a little ticked off..

He lunged at her only to have her dart pass him and grab the bells.

She smiled and said "Kaka-sensei, you should not get aroused when fighting someone... honestly..."

He just grumbled as she walked past him and said that the test was over.

Naruto was tied up at the rock, and when Kakashi tried to force her to 'kill' Naruto, she walked over to him, using her strength, she threw him off Sasuke and slapped Kakashi saying, "It's over... finished, I passed the test, and no, i'm not hungry, i've eaten."

And with that, she walked off.

* * *

><p>Smiles. I kinda just stopped here. What do you think?<p>

Review! :)


End file.
